


Возвращение

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Demons, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mysticism, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Когда-то она выскользнула за дверь, обманув его и забрав картину. Когда-то при знакомстве не сказала ему правду. Ничего страшного, это их история.
Relationships: Himekawa Tatsuya/Kugayama Ushio
Kudos: 1





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

> Фик по событиям в Академии Сент-Мартен, упоминается преканон.  
> Спойлеры к манге: с 18-160 по 19-168, включая гендерную интригу и прошлое Химекавы.
> 
> Работа для WTF Beelzebub 2016, бета Rin-ne

Доставка долгожданной картины, звонок в дверь. 

Она привычно трогает Химекаву за плечо — и нет никакого тумана в голове, приказывающего шёпота, только поступить иначе она почему-то не может. 

Сначала ей хотелось остановить Химекаву, чтобы тот не открывал дверь, потому что сердце сжалось от дурного предчувствия. Потом — по другой причине. Так и действует проклятье? Страстное желание подставить, убить. Да никогда, разве что... Слабо улыбается и наконец произносит громко, с чувством:

— А-а-а! Глянь, там настоящие Чип и Дейл голышом!!!

Вот так глупо, смешно и страшно заканчивается их дружба. 

Кугаяма вырубает ошарашенного Химекаву, который и правда повернулся, и выскальзывает за дверь. И это не конец, на самом-то деле. Но начало кошмара.

Чёртова картина, разумеется, их общая, пусть и хранится у неё. Высотка, которую они давно выкупили, — тоже общая, пусть и живёт там теперь только он.

Планы на взрослую жизнь — хотя Химекава пока не знает о её настоящем поле и брачном контракте — также подразумевают, что они будут рядом. 

Вообще, он-то и в школе никуда не должен был от неё деться. Не так-то просто выдумать новое самое элитное учебное заведение, ведь правда? Для их статуса и жизненных целей подходит только Сен-Мартен.

Но нет, Химекава запросто девается: находит худшую школу и какое-то удовольствие там быть, не возвращаться к ней. 

Кугаяма этого не понимает, но знает три вещи. 

Первое: он может всё, её избранник. 

Второе: она обязательно будет с ним. 

Третье: без Химекавы рядом, без дружбы с ним ей плохо, грустно и одиноко. Но она справится. К его возвращению Кугаяма положит к его ногам всю академию Сен-Мартен. Их общий план по захвату власти в стране станет на одну большую ступеньку ближе.

Она ведь справится, да?

Только это всё немного ложь. Она не справляется...

С властью в школе в её мужском облике никаких проблем. Подпольная арена тоже цветёт и приносит неплохие доходы. Кугаяма действительно получает от всего этого кайф. 

Только Химекава всё не возвращается. Ни за ней, ни хотя бы за картиной.

***

Солнечный свет уже проникает сквозь шторы в гостиной. Она тихо крадётся к дивану, где уснул Химекава, так и не дойдя до своей комнаты. 

Ступает осторожно, тёплые носки делают её шаги почти беззвучными. Одно только сердце колотится как бешеное. Химекава спит, приоткрыв рот. Пахнет апельсиновым соком и пиццей, которую они напополам съели ночью.

Нет. 

Кугаяма не может. 

Только не потерять всё это: жизнь вместе, грандиозные цели и игры в приставку до утра. Ещё немного побудет его лучшим другом, а влюблённой в него девушкой, невестой — потом. А то вдруг он не простит её обмана.

Кугаяма склоняется над его лицом. Без очков, с растрёпанным помпадуром и приоткрытым ртом — в левом уголке губ по-дурацки умилительно блестит слюна, — он совсем не выглядит самым хитрым ублюдком, которого она только знает. Впрочем, все аферы они проворачивают вместе. Порой вот так, сидя на диване, не переодев пижам и заливаясь от хохота. Толкаясь локтями и отнимая друг у друга клавиатуру. Кто бы поверил, что все эти крупные махинации, а порой и вполне честные сделки, проворачивают недавние дети.

Последнее время они, например, увлеклись играми на нелегальных сайтах, где ставки — ценное имущество. Их тандему не находилось равных: ещё чуть-чуть, и игр с ними станут избегать.

Кугаяма наклоняется ещё ближе. Поцеловать бы Химекаву, хоть в щёку. Он всегда спит чутко, так что большего себе не позволишь. Вообще до обидного мало можно себе позволить. Но настоящая дружба, совместное жильё, общий банковский счёт — один из, разумеется, — это уже неплохое начало, не правда ли?

Кугаяма не целует Химекаву, не успевает. Прядь волос, давно выбившаяся из хвоста, но постоянно заправляемая за ухо, всё-таки падает. Естественно, на Химекаву. Тот фыркает, широко улыбается, всё также не открывая глаз, и крепко обхватывает её за талию, валит на себя, смеётся.

— Попался! Кугаяма, ты правда думал, что сможешь подкрасться незамеченным? — И взгляд у него совсем не сонный, и вообще Химекава выглядит чертовски довольным, как если бы только что заключил выгодную сделку.

Кугаяма строит гримасу, высвобождает одну руку из его захвата, чтобы дотянуться до столика и подать ему очки.

Химекава, зевая, только отмахивается:  
— Не, не надо, давай ещё поваляемся. Не выспался. Это ты успел уже и душ принять, и зубы почистить.

Вот оно что, Химекава проснулся от шума воды.

— Конечно, ты не выспался! Потому что не на диване надо спать! И вообще, — Кугаяма быстро свободной рукой треплет ему помпадур, окончательно разбивая причёску. 

Для кого постороннего — это самоубийство, в принципе — не так-то просто, но у неё большой опыт и хватает всего нескольких секунд. Волосы рассыпаются по его лицу, шее, путаются в её пальцах... Приятно. От его вида, от ощущения его волос в руках и, конечно, от власти сделать нечто подобное просто так, потому что захотелось.

Химекава наигранно раздражён, цедит сквозь зубы что-то невнятное и переворачивает Кугаяму под себя. Начать утро с беспричинной потасовки — бесценно. Кугаяме хорошо, и она заливисто смеётся. Кугаяме так хорошо, что на самом деле хочется плакать.

***

В середине мая, в ослепительном зелёном саду детской подготовительной школы она встречает его. Самого странного, удивительного и злобного мальчика. С несусветной причёской, которая пугает (этот странный начёс он зовёт помпадуром). С манерами, которые восхищают. Он почему-то думает, что может купить за деньги весь мир. Она сжимает плюшевого мишку покрепче и бесстрашно с ним знакомится.

Вот так случается первая встреча мистера Кугаямы-младшего с мистером Химекавой-младшим. И, несомненно, их знакомство похоже на начало блистательного союза, очень выгодного. Несмотря на свой небольшой возраст, оба это прекрасно понимают, когда слышат фамилии друг друга.

Но много кого можно встретить, собираясь поступать в самую элитную академию страны. Дружить Кугаяма выбирает только с этим мальчиком. А он выбирает её.

О том, что она девочка, ей говорить нельзя. Но и не нужно, ведь и так здорово: игра, которую она ведёт с целым миром. 

Рядом с Химекавой очень интересно, нескучно. Он — лучший. И самый хитрый. Ну, после неё, конечно. Во всяком случае, им двоим нет равных. А пока даже он не догадывается, что она девочка, Кугаяма чувствует себя особенно защищённой. 

Спустя некоторое время выражение «начесать помпадур» постепенно перестаёт быть: а), чем-то страшным и непонятным, б), всего лишь пафосной семейной традицией, в), увлекательным зрелищем. Остаётся причиной финансовых трат, потому что средства по уходу за его волосами регулярно в списке её самостоятельных покупок. Становится очень привычным и трогательным, повседневным его ритуалом. Конечно, Кугаяма не видит Химекаву по утрам, когда он только накручивает свою причёску, но не раз после драк ему приходится заново наводить красоту. 

Наконец, всего через шесть с половиной месяцев знакомства наступает тот момент, когда Химекава доверяет Кугаяме самой поправить его помпадур... 

И она уже точно знает, что это форма наивысшего доверия с его стороны.

***

Химекава возвращается. 

Ненадолго и даже не к ней. 

Спустя два года и сколько-то месяцев он всё-таки приходит за картиной. Почему-то не для себя: говорит, что по просьбе своего кохая. Бред. 

Химекава ей лжёт? Ведёт себя отстранённо и безукоризненно вежливо. Подозревает — абсолютно правильно — в новой подставе. Но озадаченно приходится признать, что все препятствия — одно за другим, непреодолимые! — пройдены, по меньшей мере не срабатывают как надо. Будто всё это пустяки на пути его кохая с зеленоволосым малышом за спиной. Свита Химекавы — отбросы из Чёртовой Ишиямы, но похоже, они его козырь, а у неё недостаток сведений об их возможностях.

Кугаяма знает о другом: картина действительно проклята, два года назад они с Химекавой ещё легко отделались. Люди, стоило им остаться в хранилище наедине с этим портретом, сходили с ума и убивали друг друга. Всё было в порядке, только если зайти одному. Она заходила сама, проверяла. Как и уборщик, очищавший хранилище от крови.

Этим странным людям, пришедшим сюда с Химекавой, всё равно. То есть они, конечно, живо интересовались и проклятием, и изображённой на картине женщиной, но столько безалаберности?! Когда кохай Химекавы, сильный боец, заходит в хранилище, до них всех не сразу доходит... Он зашёл внутрь не один: вместе со своим ребёнком. Переживает ли его друг, красивая большегрудая блондинка и, наконец, сам Химекава? Ничуть. Им скучно ждать, они всерьёз верят, что этот парень совсем идиот и мог запросто заблудиться в небольшом хранилище, а вот какое-то проклятие ему ничего не сделает. Блондинка с уважением говорит про то, что с малышом Вельзи ничего не случится. Они все находят время для расспросов о совместном прошлом Кугаямы и Химекавы, о компании Соломон, когда-то и выставившей эту картину на торги.

Всё это, вообще-то, очень больно. Но Кугаяма притворяется безразличной. Это ещё один шанс рассказать свою версию событий, убедить Химекаву, что она не предавала его. Хотя несколько шпилек в его сторону она бросает, такой соблазн... Тот, конечно, держится с достоинством. И вроде бы ему тоже неловко — разворачивать их совместную историю напоказ, но он удивительно мирно реагирует, позволяет задавать всё новые вопросы, отвечает по-деловому и беззлобно.

Вероятно, с Химекавой что-то случилось в чёртовой его школе или он умело притворяется, что изменился. Химекава кажется сильнее и взрослее. Ещё умнее, ещё увереннее. Это не самоуверенность, которая порой так бесила в нём, так восхищала. Он будто бы правда полагается на тех людей, с которыми пришёл. И вот это сильно тревожит. Как никогда остро Кугаяма хочет, чтобы он вернулся и остался рядом.

Чем манит его та школа? Возможно ли, что он не простил её «предательства»? Химекаве, конечно, неприятно, что его провели — и вот уже больше двух лет он выражает своё недовольство, отсутствуя. Этого достаточно. Ведь даже если они в ссоре, даже если она смоталась от него с проклятой картиной... Они были вместе с детства и до пятнадцати лет, строили вдвоём планы против всего мира. 

Кугаяма — его лучший друг, его неизменный партнёр. Но есть и другой аргумент, помимо их близости: ну, серьёзно, это же Химекава, разве он вообще способен завести друзей? 

Кугаяма — исключение и вне конкуренции, однозначно. 

Но страшное, неизъяснимое происходит и не прекращается, словно один затянувшийся кошмар. И вновь она ничего не может сделать. 

Эти его люди — совершают невозможное. 

Не только снимают проклятие с картины, но и находят способ её забрать. Попутно разрушив самую ценную половину академии: бомбоубежище и подпольную арену для боёв. Блондинка же с лёгкостью останавливает самых сильных её людей.

Химекава лишь бледнеет, вежливо улыбается и ничего толком не объясняет. Кугаяму не покидает чувство, что для него всё это не впервой. 

Также становится ясно: Химекава не собирается с ней или ещё кем-то конкурировать, словно правда пришёл просто по делу. Словно даже эта чёртова картина действительно нужна была не ему.

Химекава собирается уйти.

Кугаяма пускает в ход последний козырь.

Столько лет она боялась рассказать ему про обман. Теперь же... Разве её маленький секрет может сделать ещё хуже? Когда она и так его предала, пусть не по своей воле. Когда она понимает, что Химекава, получается, и не возвращался. Ни к ней, ни за картиной.

Её козырь: она сама и её желания.

Кугаяма всё ещё хочет власти над академией Сен-Мартен, над страной и целым миром. Получает удовольствие быть — точнее, казаться для всех — мужчиной.

Но чуть больше, чем всё это, она хочет быть женщиной. Для одного единственного мужчины.

Её крик души, её желание.

Вот этот кохай его, что с ребёнком, переживает за неё сейчас больше всех. Поддерживает разговор, пытается понять. Очень пытается. Аж до подзатыльника от своего друга.

Но её интересует Химекава, чьи реакции считать не получается. Кажется, он только осмысливает информацию, а не готов прямо сейчас взять её в жёны.

И ей совсем не кажется, что... Он не дерётся с ней, не принимает её предложение. 

Он уходит.

И больше она ничего не может сделать. Ни с Химекавой, ни со своим отчаянием.

Они все уходят. 

Только парень с ребёнком и чёртовой картиной задерживается. Говорит ей странные, невозможные вещи, которые почему-то перекрывают собой всё то странное и невозможное, что он за сегодня успел натворить в её академии. 

Парень... ладно, его зовут Ога, он говорит:  
— Химекава козёл.

Ещё он говорит:  
— Химекава обманывал людей чаще, чем не делал этого.

И ради всего святого, она и так это знает. Кугаяма влюбилась в него такого, в конце концов.

Ога продолжает:

— Но вот тебя он не обманывал.

Кугаяма же вновь слышит про себя те слова, что Химекава говорил ей сегодня, совсем недавно: «Ты для меня друг, всегда. При любом раскладе». Значит, она по-прежнему ему дорога?

— Если ты женщина, то и приходи к нему после того, как...

У Кугаямы всё ещё очень болит сердце, но она улыбается, вспоминая кое-что. 

Химекава сказал ей, что Чёртова Ишияма больше соответствует его причёске, вот почему он не в Сен-Мартен. И в эту причину она действительно может поверить. Теперь может.

Парень с ребёнком и картиной, оказывается, уже ушёл. А она же. Она поверила его словам.

Кугаяма поднимается с колен и строит новые планы.

Химекаве больше не придётся к ней возвращаться, она больше не будет его ждать.

Когда-то она выскользнула за дверь, обманув и забрав картину. Когда-то при знакомстве и позже не сказала ему правду. Ничего страшного, это их история, такая же общая, как их дом и выбор дружить.

Это не будет просто и легко, но она к нему вернётся.

Чтобы вновь познакомиться. Чтобы он вновь её выбрал.


End file.
